Cognitum
Summary When Interministry affairs weren't trying to Unlock the secrets of Cloning, or Immortality, they had one other problem on their mind to crack. One Goldenblood, the leader of all this sought to correctly solve, AI. To make sure the AI wouldn't just resort to kill everything, it needed a soul at the heart of it to guide its quick decision making. So a test was done secretly to unbeknownst OIA members transferring their souls, and memories to the robot for testing. When however, a clone of Luna the princess of the night herself had accidentally been used to make the transfer, the machine went arry and broke down. When told by Horse (The Projects leader) that the project was too far gone, Goldenblood refocused his efforts. However this was a big lie, Horse initially wanted to use it on Goldenblood himself, but they found far more from accidentally using it on this clone. Who retained all of Luna's memories, and conscious copied over to it. With a hatred of Goldenblood already for his previous actions, Horse used what he learned from the memories to convince Luna into further and further distrust Goldenblood, ultimately ousting him from command. But this AI he was controlling and using had a seething hatred for Horse. And when the Apocalypse had come locked him in a stasis pod while mutating, leaving him to suffer for all eternity. This was because the AI had convinced itself that it was Luna, and thusly royalty. For over 200 years the AI that would come to be known as Cognitum worked from the core to try and restore Equestrias remaining technological systems best it could. There was just one problem, when Luna made this clone of herself, she made it specifically so that it could not override Equestria's vital internal arming code authorization "EC-1101". Something only a descendant of hers or the mane six could find and use. This frustrated the AI as it broke the AI's belief it was an absolute ruler of Equestria, so it scoured the networks for over 200 years for EC-1101. In that time it did amass great power, directly controling vital points of interests for many of Hoofingtons most notorious gangs, including one Sanguine the biggest of the bunch, a ghoul who had also known about EC-1101 and wanted to clone himself and his family back to normal. Ultimately misguiding the deranged ghoul to do its biding, they searched and searched until finally they had found EC-1101's last known point, Stable 99. Telling Sanguine to throw every body he could at this the AI was in perpetual glee as it finally would be able to rise to absolute power. However despite their efforts, something nigh impossible happened, not only was there a pony who could use and harvest EC-1101 but she and a buck had actually managed to escape with the code. Frustrated beyond recognition, the AI sought continually to whatever was in its power to make this pony's life a misrable hell until it had surrendered the code, that pony was Blackjack. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, 7-C '''with strongest machines, '''High 6-A '''via Black Book | '''7-B, High 6-A '''via Black Book | '''6-B, High 6-A '''via Black Book '''Name: Cognitum, "The Princess", Luna (Stolen Identity), Blackjack (Stolen Identity) Origin: Gender: Inapplicable although often refereed to as female, female in Blackjacks body Age: 400s Classification: AI with the soul of an Alicorn | Same but Possessing Blackjacks body | Same as before Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality '''(Types 1, 3, and 6, Although 6 is not combat applicable), '''Regeneration (High-Low), Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant, Magic, Telekinesis, Statistics Amplification (With Pipbuck), Skilled Marksman (With Pipbuck), Homing Attack (With Pipbuck), Minor Time Manipulation '''(can slow it down via Pipbuck), '''Radiation Manipulation (via Trottheimers Folly), Durability Negation '(Via Trottheimers Folly), '''Invisibility '(Via Stealth Buck), 'Stealth Mastery '(via Stealth Buck), '''Teleportation, BFR '''(Planetary), '''Flight, Technology Manipulation, Sealing, Resistant to: Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Emphatic Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Town Level '''at highest | '''City Level | Country Level Speed: Subsonic at highest | Supersonic+ | Likely Higher Lifting Strength: Class 25 at highest | At Least Class 25 | Likely Class 50 Striking Strength: Small Town Class at highest | City Class | Country Class Durability: Small Town Level at highest | City Class | Country Class Stamina: Nigh Limitless Range: Kilometers Standard Equipment: Varies | Chapter 62b Blackjack weapons barring those she has in Chapter 65 | Same as before Intelligence: Extremely high '''(Has all of Lunas knowledge on top of its own, was commanding most of the gangs that hunted Blackjack) '''Weaknesses: '''Overconfident, Gullible (Was being controlled and tricked by Amandi), Has trouble comprehending or replicating feelings. '''Key: Controlling Various Hoofington Machines | Chapter 62b Blackjack body '''| '''Upgraded Blackjack Body Category:Project Horizons Category:Fallout Equestria Category:Characters Category:Pipbuck users